Ulquiorra's Heart
by CallMeReckless
Summary: A short story written by Admin Ulquiorra
1. Chapter 1

To think, this all started because of an order. Just one pointless order which i shouldn't have even agreed to follow. If only i didn't… Maybe i wouldn't be feeling like this. I wouldn't be feeling things at all. I would still be an empty, emotionless shell casually going through life ignoring all the unimportant things… But i followed the order I was given… Just like I always do… and now look at me… A broken mess within another's arms, completely unaware of how to calm myself down and it was all because of that one stupid order…

"Kill Juushiro Ukitake."

The plan was simple, using Lord Aizen's help, i would sneak my way into the Soul Society, and once i was there, I was kill any enemies i was to cross, however once a captain were to arrive, i was to purposely lose my battle, and be captured, in order to get closer to the captain and exterminate my target.

The plan was simple enough, I entered the Soul Society, killed a few random weaklings and once I encountered a man wearing a white captain's haori, i knew my job had truly begun.

The Captain who called himself Kenpachi, bound me and threw my small body before a large group of people all wearing similar clothing. Even though i knew nothing of their individual rank or statuses, it was quite obvious based on the amount of spiritual pressure within this room, who was their superior. "Who are you?" The strongest spoke, as i stayed silent. I wouldn't speak to trash unless physically forced… I was here to follow orders, nothing more, but still, the strength behind this one startled me, and i knew that even someone as strong as I wouldn't stand a chance against the likes of him.

"Ulquiorra." I spoke. "My name is Ulquiorra Cifer." I whispered, staring at the ground. The man's spiritual pressure continued to rise, as i became more intimidated by the second. I wanted to leave. I wanted to give up and run back to Hueco Mundo and hope that Lord Aizen didn't hurt me to much for not being able to complete his order…. But i couldn't leave, even though the kido spell restraining me was weak, and i knew i would be able to break free any second. I was far too scared to move.

"Why are you here Ulquiorra? How did you manage to get this far into the city?" He spoke, as he stared deep into my soul. "I-I… I was ordered!" I stuttered, keeping my eyes glued to the floor as i desperately tried to figure a way out of there. Why was i scared? I never got scared! But this man made me tremble, and i didn't know how to react. What the hell am i doing? Emotions are for humans! I shouldn't be feeling scared!

"Who ordered you?" He asked calmly, as I clenched my eyes shut. "Lord Aizen.." I whispered, and immediately chatter erupted throughout the room. Eventually everyone called down and my interrogation continued. "So Aizen truly has the Hollows on his side then." The man spoke as gritted my teeth, desperate for this to be over. "Now what should we do with you?" The man continued, and suddenly a creepy voice emerged. "I've never seen a hollow of his caliber before. I would like to request he be placed under the watchful eye of my squad. I would sure love to experiment." The voice spoke as i clenched my eye shut tighter… I Just wanted to go home… I didn't care if my home was full of death and destruction. I didn't care that everyone was always fighting… always killing each other… I didn't care… I Just wanted to leave this unfamiliar place and return to a place i felt safe.

All of a sudden a hand wrapped around my throat, forcing my eyes to fly open. To my surprise, a man wearing quite peculiar make up was standing in front of me gazing into my terror filled eyes. "He is magnificent.. May i please dissect him?" The man said, as his other hand ran down my chest, as he ripped open my jacket, to have a closer look at my body.

Desperate to flee from this man, i broke the bounds and plunged my hand into his stomach, forcing him to let me go. I scrambled backwards, remaining on the floor as i stared at the man in front of me.

The large number 4 that was tattooed on my chest was quite visible now, along with the hole in my neck. I searched the room for an escape, as the man came closer to me once again. "Oh? It seems he's stronger than we think. What's with this number aye?" He asked, reaching out with a long pointy finger, to tap me on the chest. "S-s-stay away from me!" I stuttered, however just as i was about to gain the courage to attack, a man with hair as white as snow blocked the path.

"Enough, You are scaring the poor kid. He obviously came here on orders he couldn't refuse. Don't scare him any further!" The man spoke, and instantly the creepy man went away. Before i realised what was happening everyone eventually started to leave, until only two men remained. A strange man with a flowery kimono draped over his body and the man with the white hair. "Ulquiorra-Kun wasn't it?" The white haired man said, while holding out his hand. "I'm Juushiro Ukitake, this is my friend Shunsui Kyoraku. Don't worry, We won't hurt you. But won't you please come with us?" He spoke.

This was him… The man I was suppose to kill and as much as i wanted to Kill him, and make Lord Aizen proud… I would do anything to get out of this room. So i accepted his hand. With a small tug i was pulled onto my feet. The two men lead me through a series of hallways and streets until we arrived at a place titled with the number '13'. I was lead inside only to be shocked by the presence of many different people.

"CAPTAIN!" They all cried out, racing towards Ukitake's side. They each fired a million questions. "What happened to the intruder." "Is he dead?" "Did you fight?" Millions of questions about me were being fired at Ukitake, as I grabbed my arm and stared at the floor once again… Why did i have to be surrounded by so much trash… I Just wanted to go home…

"Everyone everyone…. Please calm down. I want to introduce you all to the newest member of squad 13. Ulquiorra Cifer." Ukitake spoke, as he sent a smile my way. "He doesn't even look human!" "There's a hole in his neck, is he a hollow? We can't have a hollow in our squad!" "Captain! Captain." All the different people continued to shout, as i clenched my fists tight.

Suddenly i felt a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it kid, they'll get used to you. How about we get you a change of clothes?" Kyoraku spoke, as i looked up at him and nodded. I was lead into a room with many futons covering the floor. "Now there should be a spare uniform or something somewhere around here." Kyoraku spoke, searching through a wardrobe until he found a black which looked to be my size. He held it out to be with a smile as i glared. "come on now, those clothes are ripped. This will be much more comfortable, and look, if you put this on and promise to behave. I'll give you back your Zanpakuto." He said smiling, while waving the garment in the air.

With a frustrated huff i snatched the kimono, and got changed, before deciding to sit down by a nearby window and just stare out at the sky. "What's with the helmet kid?" Kyoraku asked, passing me my Zanpakuto. I snatched it from him and clung onto it tight, as i slowly started to get my confidence back. "It's my mask." I mumbled, as he nodded. "Interesting, so even if you've reached this stage of evolution, you still need keep you mask?" He asked, but i just remained quiet.

Kyoraku sighed, before heading to the door "Look kid, There's gonna be a lot of people in this room soon, so i suggest you brace yourself. We ain't gonna let anyone hurt you, especially not Aizen, so stop building your walls up so high." He spoke, before leaving the room.

I sighed placing my Zanpakuto beside the empty futon which i was currently seated upon as i stared out the window for god knows how many hours. But eventually, a small group of men opened the door to this room.

I immediately put up my guard, drawing my Zanpakuto from its sheath as i stayed perched in a defensive position on the ground. "Oh woah! New guy chill!" One guy spoke as i glared intensely. "Really? We have to share our room with the Hollow? What kind of crap is this. I didn't even know hollows could look human." Another boy spat, as i held my position. "Look here Hollow, we don't care if you're getting lucky one wrong move and- hang on who's Zanpakuto is that?" some guy hissed, as he tried to take my weapon.

With a small flick of the wrist, i had the boy pinned underneath me, my blade to his throat. "Don't you dare speak to me. I do not wish to associate with trash. Now when i remove this blade from your throat. I expect you to be gone, do you understand me? Come near me again and i'll make you understand what it's like to have a hole piercing through you-" I was cut off.

"Ulquiorra-Kun!" Ukitake's voice spoke with both order and kindness. But for some reason, after the stern words, he began to cough. "Captain! Are you alright?" One of the boys asked, as he held up his hand to signal that he was indeed fine. "Ulquiorra-Kun… Please. Get off him. He's a member of my squad. He's my family, i don't wish to see him hurt." He continued as i stared at him from my position. "Tch." I hissed, quickly slipping my zanpakuto into its sheath, standing up, however i still held it firmly within my grip. "Ulquiorra-Kun… Come with me." He spoke, as the boy ran out of the room, as I sighed, shrugging and following the man outside.

He stood against the railing, looking out at the view as he gestured for me to come closer. I was reluctant at first, but after staring into his eyes i became somewhat curious. There was just something so gentle about them.

I eventually made my way over to him and sat down beside him. I thought if i sat on the ground rather than stood next to him that i might've been able to avoid conversation. I was wrong. "What's your home like?" Ukitake asked as i shrugged. "It's interesting." I mumbled as he sighed. He wasn't getting much out of me. He tried to ask me numerous questions throughout the entirety of the night, but i just sat there answering vaguely with next to n interest, as i stared out at the city below.

It wasn't until Kyoraku and a ginger haired boy arrived, that i realised the sun had long since risen. "Juushiro? You didn't spend the whole night out here did you?" Kyoraku asked, as Ukitake chuckled nervously, but instantly entered a coughing fit.

Kyoraku patted Ukitake's back until he stopped coughing and once he finally did stop, he placed a hand to Ukitake's forehead and sighed. "Ichigo, I'm taking Juushiro to Unohana, Watch Ulquiorra for me." Kyoraku requested as Ichigo's eyes widened. "Wait-" Ichigo began to protest, but it was too late. Kyoraku had already left

"You. You're that creature who attacked Orihime and Chad! You and that massive things!" The ginger boy hissed as i sighed, still staring out at the scene below me. "Yes that would be me. But it wasn't really be who attack. I just observed." I mumbled, stretching slightly and standing up.

Ichigo stared at me with a look of both confusion and anger before, i lost interest and began to walk away. I was going home. Retracing my steps, i started to make my way out of the soul society, but that useless redhead was following me. I quickly spun around. Will you stop following m-" I was cut off when i felt myself collide with another body, as a blonde haired male fell to his knees papers flying everywhere. 'Ichigo? Who's this? What's going on?" The guy spoke, as he quickly collected his papers standing up. "Izuru. I'm supposed to watch him, he's the hollow." Ichigo stated as i glared. "Move." I hissed, but Izuru merely laughed. "Now now, Why don't we take you back to Captain Ukitake! He always has great tea." Izuru shouted with glee as i was suddenly being pulled back to where i came from.

I was lead into an office to see Ukitake, Kyoraku and another lady in the office talking. Ukitake was seated in a chair, a cup of tea in his hands and a nervous smile on his face as we all entered, as i bit my lip again wondering how i would be able to make my escape.

"Ulquiorra-Kun, Izuru-Kun, Ichigo-Kun. Good morning." he said, placing his tea down. I was stressed at the moment, and i it bothered me. Not just because i was feeling stressed, but because of the fact i was feeling.. I wasn't meant to feel. Feeling numb was how i made i through tough times, and i don't know how to cope with actual emotions. I slipped my hands into one another, playing with my fingers as everyone talked away… I didn't like feeling like this… i wanted to feel empty…

So i used the sharp edge of my nail and sliced my fingers instantly came oozing out and i felt a little relief. Pan was the only emotion i knew how to deal with and i suddenly felt a lot calmer as i saw my blood stain my fingers.

"Ulquiorra-Kun? Are you alright?" Ukitake shouted, stumbling towards me as he took my bleed hands. I knew i would heal soon anyway, therefore i wouldn't need any assitance. "Let me help y-'" I cut ukitake off by pulling my hands away and taking a few steps back.

"Stay away from me." I hissed… What the hell was he doing? No one had ever told me they wanted to help me… I don't get it… "Ulquiorra-Kun.." ukitake whispered, a warm smile still on his face, as i snapped back at him. "I don't need help." I growled, as my wounds started to heal, and suddenly the unfamiliar emotions came racing back in…

The smile fell from Ukitake's face as an angered Ichigo Kurosaki pushed me against the wall with a massive force. "Shut up you little Shit!" He shouted. "Captain Ukitake was just trying to be nice. There's no need to be a rude little prick when someone is being nice to you. Trust me when i say you don't deserve it. But here he is, still welcoming you with open arms, trying to invite you into his family. I know you're an asshole, but bloody hell! It doesn't take much to accept kindness." Ichigo shouted, as i clenched my fists, my fist colliding with his face.

"I don't need to hear this rubbish from a human like you. I don't care if he's being. What the hell did you call it? Nice? Whatever the hell that is! Just shut your goddamn mouth. I have every right to refuse something that i don't understand! You don't know what's going through my mind! You don't know what emotions i may or may not be feeling. Trust be brat. When you step into my shoes and experience what it's like to truly be an empty shell, then you can freaking talk! You're still just a weak little human who love his family loves his friends. Well how would you like it if you died and lost every god damn memory you ever had. Memories of things you've done, things you've said. Memories of your loved ones. How would you like to lose it all? Because maybe if you lost that all, you might actually be able lecture me. How would you like to feel nothing! How would you like to spend your days fighting for survival in a world that has completely abandoned you. How would you like to feel so empty that you would need to hide yourself away for so long that you lose the ability to count time? How would you like to be pulled out of that hiding spot only to be thrown into a place full of death and destruction. How would you like to devour those around you in order to try and regain a small slice of the humanity which you once had. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO LECTURE ME KUROSAKI!, you have no idea what it has taken for me to reach where I stand today, and I won't let trash like you try and convince me that everything I abandoned in order to survive is in the wrong. That all the emotions I left behind in order to be able to do thing things I do, just to follow orders makes me a bad person. Don't you dare talk to me like that... don't you dare... don't y-" And with those finally words, i felt my body begin to shake.

I clenched my fists tight as i tried to stop shaking. A liquid like substance filled my eyes, as i felt every emotion i had bottled up inside for god knows how long flooded out of me. I tried to blink away the liquid. I tried to stop my body from continuing whatever it was doing but i couldn't….

"Ulquiorra-kun…" Ukitake whispered as he walked towards me, placing a hand on my shoulder. The sudden contact made me feel even stranger as the liquid continued to stain my cheeks. No noises escaped my lips, but the liquid continued to fall and my body continued to shake.

Before i knew what was happening Ukitake wrapped his arms around my small body, embracing me tight as the smell of confectionery filled my nostrils "It's okay Ulquiorra-kun… Let it out…" He whispered, as i continued to shake.

After a few moments, my body settled as i sunk into his embrace, my fists clinging to the haori he was currently wearing. The liquid continued to fall, but he continued to hold the embrace, as if somehow deep down, he knew it would be the perfect way to calm down someone experiencing an emotional rollercoaster.

I heard voices chatter in the background… A woman named kukaku decided she wanted sake and izuru, ichigo and shunsui joined in. The world continued to revolve around me, as i took several deep breaths and i knew right then and there… there was no way i could kill this man


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: Special Shoutout to the beautiful Admin Ukitake for helping with Juushiro Ukitake's speech.**_

Those who know despair, once knew hope. Those who know loss, once knew love. But I guess, it works the opposite way to. I have no recollection of this love or hope. All I had ever known is despair as well as fear. But now, I was experiencing all these warm and fuzzy emotions and didn't know how to reaction. Juushiro Ukitake had become a beacon with in my life, and honestly I didn't know how I felt with all these new feelings. For the first time I felt like someone actually wanted me around, and it wasn't just because I had a few talents that are of some use.

I took a deep breath as I stared at the book which I had taken from Ukitake's desk. The book was quite peculiar and quite different from the book I have read in the past. Considering the book's content, I would say it was most likely written for children. But the story was still entertaining. It was about a young man named Sogyo who fought evil and saved the villagers… But even though the book was cutesy and happy, it had me feeling quite upset.

"Ulquiorra-Kun, there you are!" A voice said causing me to look up from the book, only to see Captain Ukitake sitting down next to me. I was currently seated under a beautiful cherry blossom tree, which was placed in the centre of the gardens which occupied Squad 13. "What are you reading?" He asked as I shrugged, returning to the book. "Some story I found in your desk." I mumbled, as I turned the page. Only to read the part where the hero saved the day by defeating the villain. "Are you enjoying the book?" He asked as I shrugged again. "It's quite well written." I mumbled, turning the page once more. "Is there something wrong Ulquiorra-Kun?" Ukitake asked as I closed the book, turning around to face him. "I… It's just… Why are all the people on the 'bad side' always seen a monsters…" I mumbled, staring down at the book in my hand.

With one swift movement, Ukitake's hand was one my shoulder as he spoke words of such comfort. "You see, a lot of the time it's difficult to understand people who are different than you and sadly because of this, those that are within the minority are usually shunned for it. Just because you don't understand someone and they do bad things, doesn't make them a bad person. There are usually reasons behind people's actions. Say your family hasn't eaten for days, is stealing food to feed them really such a crime?" He spoke so calmly, as if begging for me to understand, but I still didn't get it… I still couldn't understand why… Why people like me were always perceived to be monsters.

"Or maybe someone always felt out casted, liked they didn't belong. Then they met some people who accepted them, and ended up being mixed up in the wrong crowd. That crowd might've done bad things, which meant that person would have to do bad things to in order to stay with the group. But it was the first time they felt as if they belonged, so they did it so they wouldn't have to feel that loneliness anymore. Does that make them a bad person? I don't think so especially considering one of the worst feelings in the world, is to feel utterly alone in this big world. Just for wanting to rid that feeling doesn't make you a bad person." He continued as I nodded once again clutching the book tightly as Ukitake stood up "Come with me Ulquiorra-Kun. I bet you're hungry." He beamed, a warm smile planted on his face.

I stood up confused. "Where are we going?" I asked. "It's a surprise! We are going to get some candy for one thing!" He spoke gleefully as he pulled me through a series of hallways and streets. It didn't take long till I realised where he was taking me.

The World of the living.

The last time I had visited the world of the living was not too long ago, however back then, I had a particular agenda in mind. I was supposed to observe Ichigo and decided whether or not it was worth keeping him alive. Personally, I despised Ichigo Kurosaki, and I had spent a large amount of time trying to convince Lord Aizen to dispose of him, however despite my efforts, the request was continually denied.

But this place was quite different than the first location I visited this world. Instead of large open fields there were streets cramped with people, and this building in particular, seemed to be getting stranger by the second.

Then, all of a sudden, out popped a familiar looking face. The quirky man jumped in front of waving his fan in front of his quirky facial expression. I think he was going for a smile, but honestly I doubt that that could even qualify for one. Even though his eyes were hidden beneath his shaggy blonde hair and strange green hat, I could tell they were wide with joy. This man was quite hyperactive and that confused me. When I last saw him he appeared out of nowhere with a solemn expression on his face, as his female friend defeated Yammy and I decided it was best for both Yammy and I to retire from the battle.

The man was Kisuke Urahara and everything about him was an utter mystery. Lord Aizen had informed me of the man's presence in his path, but about for the small amount of knowledge I had been blessed enough to hear, I knew absolutely nothing about what the man was capable of, nor what he would do. All I knew was he used to be a captain just like Ukitake, so who knew what he was truly capable of.

"Oooo Lookie here! You brought a friend!"Urahara spoke waving his fan as he examined me with curious eyes. "A hollow to I see!" He said, as he shoved his fan through the whole in my upper chest. I immediately hid behind Ukitake, feeling extremely uncomfortable by the actions just performed.

Ukitake chuckled slightly ensuring me that there was nothing to be afraid of as he ushered me inside, leading me towards a small table, as Urahara poured some tea.

The conversation was long and meaningful, we discussed many things such as books, foods and even events occurring in the soul society. However good times never last long. The following events occurred so quickly I'm not sure I can even recall the details very clearly. All I remember is Urahara saying there was a problem and within minutes were at some strange location, only to see Ichigo Kurosaki and my comrade Grimmjow in the admits of battle.

Suddenly, Grimmjow stopped, his eyes locking on me as I gulped. He whispered something to Kurosaki before heading in my direction. "Oh look at this here! I can't wait till Lord Aizen hears about his favourite Arrancar betraying him. The look on his face would be priceless!" Grimmjow smirked, standing in front of me. "Ulquiorra-Kun, who is this?" Ukitake asked. "No one important, just a piece of trash." I hissed, clutching the hilt of my Zanpakuto tightly, waiting for my moment.

Within seconds, I had Grimmjow pinned below me, my blade to his throat, as I stared at him with anger. "Tch. What a waste of time. Go back home Grimmjow, Don't you let me see you around here again." I hissed, glaring at him like a predator does to its prey.

With one swift movement, I slid my Zanpakuto into its sheath before kicking Grimmjow once in the stomach then walking away. But I wish I didn't tempt him so, I wish I never angered him, maybe then I might've been able to remain happy a little while longer, but obviously it wasn't meant to be.

Ukitake entered a coughing fit, and I instantly spun around, worry filling me body. It was then I noticed Grimmjow about to attack. His Zanpakuto was gripped tightly in his hand, as he was about to use Ukitake's moment of weakness to his advantage.

I had to do something. This man had done so much for me, I couldn't allow him to get injured, not when I could prevent it. So I ran. I used my speed to place myself in front of Ukitake, much like a shield.

Grimmjow's Zanpakuto impaled me directly in the stomach, causing me to cough up a large out of blood. Grimmjow's eyes widened, filling with terror as my soundings became blurry. The last thing I remember is the sight of Ukitake's facial expression filling with anger as he wiped the blood from his own lips. Urahara tended to me, as my wounds slowly began their regeneration. Then everything went black.

 _ **-Third Person POV-**_

Urahara watched in terror as anger filled his friend's eyes. The usual happy and kind expression which was constantly plastered on Juushiro Ukitake's face faded, only to be replaced with that which was someone demonic. "Juushiro. He'll be okay, it seems he has regeneration abilities, I've made him fall into a temporary sleep. It'll make him heal faster." Urahara spoke, looking up from the Arrancar's side to try and calm down his friend.

Juushiro's expression did not change. He did not care if he was still coughing, he didn't care whether or not blood came along with it. Someone hurt his family, and he was going to make them pay. Juushiro took a deep breath, trying to stop himself from coughing up blood as he drew his Zanpakuto from its sheath. "Urahara back me up. Ichigo, you go after the other presences I am sensing." He ordered, bloodlust filling his eyes. Everyone obeyed the order, no one knew whether it was out of respect or fear, but still they obeyed.

Grimmjow gulped, taking a few steps back as Juushiro stared deep into his pitch black soul. "All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade." He spoke, grabbing the blade with both hands, as it split into two. His shikai had been released. Grimmjow raised his zanpakuto shaking with fear Juushiro's spiritual pressure began to rise.

Then with a single movement, Juushiro made his move. Within seconds a large gash appeared across Grimmjow's chest, as Ukitake's eyes seemed to lust for more blood. However before he could make the next move, a Garganta opened to show gin standing there with a happy smirk planted upon his face. Suddenly, Ulquiorra was in his arms and Grimmjow was by his side.

"Ulquiorra-Kun!" Juushiro shouted in a desperate attempted to get Ulquiorra back in his possession. But it was too late, the garganta had closed and Ulquiorra was gone. Gone back to the place that terrified him, and Juushiro knew no matter how much effort it took. He had to get him out of back.


	3. Chapter 3

When someone is known to have the ability to regenerate, most people assume that the ability to heal is phenomenal. That the ability is able to make it seem as if the injury never even occurred. I hate to admit it, but those people, well they are far from right. You see, with each and every regeneration my body went through, an agonising feeling would emerge and it wouldn't vanish for days. My regeneration wasn't something that instantly occurred, it wasn't some magic healing power. The regeneration process was a long and painful. It was a process that could take anywhere from a number of hours to several days or even weeks.

So it should be no surprise that when I woke up with no memory of what had happened, and immediately noticed that all too familiar feeling occurring in my chest, that I was injured. I must've been. Even after I took a deep breath and managed to I force my eyes open, I barely managed to push that feeling to the side as I tried to adjust to my surroundings.

But you see, I was still confused, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't remember the events that had taken place. I could clearly remember Grimmjow starting a fight, I remembered protecting Ukitake, but that's all that I could recall. But still, even with just a fragment of my memories, I was still enough to anger me. Grimmjow had threated to take Ukitake's life afterall, and that's all the motivation I needed to jump to my feet, and attack Grimmjow the moment I laid eyes on him. Noticed injuries covering his body, however I didn't have enough sympathy welling up inside of me to care. I grabbed the already injured arrancar by the collar pulling him down to my height, as I spat words of poison at him. "I'm going to fucking kill you." I hissed, however just before I was about to attack, the voice of Lord Aizen distracted me for an anger filled trance, as my attention was immediately focus on him.

"Ulquiorra-Kun! Back away from Grimmjow!" He spoke calmly as my hand immediately flew to my side. That's when it hit me. I was back is Hueco Mundo. Why was I back in Hueco Mundo? But most impportantly why was I in Lord Aizen's throne room?

"Step forward." He continued as I tried to snap myself for my thoughts and reluctantly obeyed the order. "Grimmjow-Kun tells me you protected the soul reaper I ordered you to kill? Is this true?" Lord Aizen asked me in a kind voice as I stared blankly at the ground. God damn that bastard! Is he trying to get me killed? "No Lord Aizen, I didn't do such a thing." I lied, biting my lip slightly. To be honest, I was afraid. I had seen what Lord Aizen had done to those who betrayed him, so it made sense for someone to be consumed with fear while being place in my position… But it was strange.., fear was something that rarely consumed me. In fact emotions in general rarely ever consumed me… I guess I had changed. "You liar!" Grimmjow hissed, his voice shaking slightly. He knew Lord Aizen trusted me more than the other Arrancars, and that thought terrified him because if this came down to word of mouth alone, Grimmjow would be the one getting punished, not me. Sadly though, this is Lord Aizen we are dealing with and he would never leave it up to pure words alone. "Grimmjow-Kun, quiet! Ulquiorra-Kun, if you would be so kind. Your memories." Lord Aizen requested as I froze, I knew it… I should not have lied… This was only going to end up badly. "My what?" I whispered, trying to work out a way out of this situation, but my attempts were feeble. "Use your Solita Vista. Now." Aizen ordered, as I took a deep breath… He wasn't going to like what he saw, so it was best to start preparing myself for the consequences.

I removed my left eyeball out of it socket, trying to ignore the excruciating pain that came along with the action, but I concealed all the pain, biting my lip hard in a desperate attempt to keep the scream bottled up inside of me as I crushed my eyeball turning it to dust. Immediately a montage of my memories began to replay in front of everyone's eyes. Showing all the events that had happened since I had left Huceo Mundo, meaning that Lord Aizen saw everything. He saw the events that took place within my capture as well as the emotional outburst I had while arguing with Ichigo. He even saw the details of the fight which had just recently occurred with Grimmjow, as well as the actions I took in order to protect Ukitake. It was then that Lord Aizen's doubts were confirmed and he, along with everyone else knew of my lies.

"Ulquiorra, Explain yourself." Lord Aizen said remaining calm. His eyes seemed to examine me, as he waited for a response, obviously using my next words as a way to determine my fate but I foolishly remained silent, which only caused Lord Aizen's eyes to become somewhat angered. "I asked you to explain yourself." Aizen asked sternly, tapping his finger against the arm rest of his throne as he awaited for my reply. "I- I.." I tried to respond to Lord Aizen, but words refused to form. "Very well then. These are my orders, Ulquiorra-Kun, Follow me." he spoke, standing from his seat as Grimmjow looked down solemnly, mouthing the words 'Good Luck as Lord Aizen led me into a spare room.

I entered the room as Lord Aizen shut the door behind m, gesturing for me to hand over my Zanpakuto. I was hesitant, I knew that as soon as I handed over my weapon, an chance I had of defending myself, but I knew I was better off not disobeying another order, after all that's exactly why I was in this situation in the first place. I took a deep breath before handing over my Zapakuto, taking a step backwards as I saw a twisted look enter Lord Aizen's eyes.

Lord Aizen removed my Zanpakuto from its sheath as he began to admire the detail "I must say, this Zanpakuto of yours is quite remarkable. It's truly a shame for such an incredible weapon to be wasted on the likes of a traitor like you." He hissed as he filled the gap between the two of us. I was frozen in fear and refused to move a muscle as Lord Aizen continued speaking. "Now tell me Ulquiorra-Kun, Why would you betray your comrades? Why would you betray me? I gave you an order didn't I?" He asked sounding genuinely betrayed, making the guilt well up inside of me, as I took another step backwards, knowing I had to put some distance between the two of us. However those plans came crashing down when my back collided with a wall. Lord Aizen stared at me with a look of disgust, as he watched as I desperately searched for an escape. "Still insistent on remaining silent are we?" He chuckled, swinging my Zanpakuto slightly. "Very well, why don't I make you scream until silence completely consumes you?" He spoke blankly, as he dropped my sheath to the ground, impaling my foot with my Zanpakuto as he pinned my arms above my head.

The sharp pain in my foot distracted me long enough for Aizen clasp something around my wrists. It wasn't until after he released me, and my arms remained above me, restrained, that I realised Lord Aizen had managed to make me utterly defenceless, making me finally understand the meaning of his previous words.

All of a sudden, with one swift movement, the zanpakuto left my foot as the feeling of cold metal emerged into my stomach, causing me to gasp at the impact, blood filling my mouth. Lord Aizen slowly removed my Zanpakuto from my body, twisting it slightly, as I spat out a mouthful of blood, coughing as I waited for my regeneration abilities to kick in. But unfortunately, my body was currently focused on restoring my eye, and with the presence of a few new wounds my regeneration wouldn't come easily, and somehow I think that is exactly what Lord Aizen wanted.

He continued to make many more attacks, covering my body with wounds of all sizes and eventually my body started to give way. My legs slowly turned to jelly, forcing me fall forward, no longer retaining the ability to stand. But due to the restraints, my body merely dangled there as Lord Aizen continued to throw me around.

"Shall we finally get serious now Ulquiorra?" Lord Aizen asked, shaking my body slightly, as I stared at the ground, a small whimper escaping my lips. There was no way I could take much more of this. I used to be so strong, but it seems as if my tolerance for pain had decreased dramatically since I met Ukitake. I guess Lord Aizen realised that and this method was designed in order to try turn me back into my old self. But dammit! Even if I was in a situation like this I usually wouldn't feel any of it! So why was this different? Why was I just sitting here and taking it...?

Unfortunately, no matter how hard I tried to talk myself up, no matter how much effort I put into trying to defend myself it was hopeless. My body remained frozen in fear, knowing that there was no way to win… I was up against Lord Aizen after all.

Then, suddenly, Lord Aizen ditch the blade and instead he tangled his fists in my hair, grabbed my hair, lifting my head upwards in order to force me to look at him. 'Ahhh-" I gasped, the pull currently being applied to my skull causing me to clench my eyes shut as Lord aizen continued to speak "Ulquiorra-Kun, what's with this look of fear in your eyes? You never used to look at me like that. It's such a shame, you were such a loyal follower, and I really would hate to toss you away." Lord Aizen spoke in a kind, loving voice, as if trying to fool me into thinking he needed me, but I knew that wasn't true, I was expendable. He didn't need me. "But I'll give you a chance Ulquiorra-Kun, Beg for it. Beg for me to show mercy on you, beg for me to fix this problem. Ask and you shall receive." But even though Lord Aizen's word were as clear as day, and I understood that I had a way out of this situation, I remained silent.

Lord Aizen became angered by my silence as he threw my head downwards, causing a whiplash effect to travel down my neck. He picked up my Zanpakuto, striking me as the blade ripped through my leg, cutting the limb right off. Blood began to flow rapidly from my veins as I let out an agonizing scream. "Beg for it Ulquiorra-Kun." Aizen repeated, as the blade impaled my right shoulder. But stubbornly, I remained silent and within moments, my right arm was no more. My body started to dangle from the single restraint holding my body up as Aizen continued to attack.

For hours, Aizen continued to brutally assault my body in many ways, shapes and forms. He would amputate a limb and then wait for my regeneration to finally kick in before suddenly starting with his assaults once again. However due to the continuous attacks, Lord Aizen had abandoned the use of restraints and my body became nothing more than a motionless heap on the floor. My breathing was heavy, and my eyesight was blurred, but none of that stopped me from feeling every attack, or the foot colliding with my stomach as Lord Aizen mumbled the word 'pathetic.' I had reached my limit, I had had enough… "Forgive me Lord Aizen… I was wrong…" I whispered, as a soft chuckle escaped Lord Aizen's lips. "What would you like me to do about that Ulquiorra-Kun?" Aizen asked curiously, a smirk placed upon his lips. "Anything… I-I… want you to fix ev-" I tried to speak, but found myself struggling to get the words out, but I didn't need to, Lord Aizen knew what I had intended to say and he had gotten the from me what he wanted.

"Good. You can relax now." He spoke, as I nodded softly closing my eyes as I tried to regulate by breathing. But that proved to be a difficult task considering my injuries. It was in that moment that I realised, I had spoken words which should have never been spoken. "Grimmjow-Kun, Take Ulquiorra-Kun to his room to regenerate, I want Szayel-Kun over there pronto, and have him wipe Ulquiorra's memories of the past few days." Lord Aizen spoke, as I felt myself being lifted by a pair of strong arms, By Grimmjow. "Geez you idiot… Why did you have to fuck up like that?" He mumbled holding my body close as everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Have you ever felt empty? And no, I'm not referring to that sickening feeling; which resides inside stomach of you pitiful humans as you sink into an endless depression. You see when associating that word with emotion, I expect all of you to understand the definition quite clearly. After all, empty can be defined in numerous ways. The first; to contain nothing; not to be filled nor occupied, the second; (of words or a gesture) lacking meaning or sincerity and the third; remove all the contents of (a container). So when I ask you if you have every felt empty, are you honestly able to assure me that you have ever been in such a state?

You see, throughout my entire life, that empty state was all I had known. I roamed Huceo Mundo consuming the life of others as I tried to fill my vessel with something, anything. Any and all religious or moral principles were completely unknown to me as drifted through life, not living, merely existing.

So you would understand how confused I was, when Lord Aizen dragged me from my trance, and transformed me into a loyal subordinate. He didn't care whether or not I understood emotion, he didn't care whether or not I was cold and cynical. All that he wanted was for me to follow him, and from that point on, I never had a reason to search for any form of emotion to fill me.

I eventually met Lord Aizen's other subordinates, but I immediately attempted to put distance between them and myself, not wanting to be heavily involved with too many strange creatures, and oh were they strange. Lord Aizen called us the 'Espada,' ranking us from Primera through to Décimo based on our strength. I was given the title of the Cuatro.

However despite that decision I had made, I found myself spending the majority of my time around the Sexta. He was an arrogant male with bright blue hair who stood tall and laughed loud. I honestly didn't understand why I spent my time with him, maybe it was because I found him quite intriguing, or maybe it was something else.

Eventually it reached the point where the two of us would never part. The Sexta started calling me by my first name, as he insisted I do the same for him. So I began calling him Grimmjow-Kun, and in return, he started being more affectionate.

To our comrades, Grimmjow was a rude, arrogant, asshole who dreamt of being king, but around me, he seemed different. He smiled constantly, laughed often, and seemed genuinely happy to be in my presence.

No matter how many times we fought, he never left my side. I guess I should've realised it by now, I should've tried to understand the words he constantly said to me… I should have tried to understand this love he spoke of…

But that just wasn't my character, you see. Despite everything that had occurred in my life, after everything I had been through.

I was still empty.

Eventually I woke, but despite that fact, I didn't dare move from my sleeping position. The pain was too excruciating to excruciating to even attempt to do so. "Good Morning Sleepy head." A familiar voice whispered, as fingers entangled themselves in my hair. "Why does my body ache?" I mumbled, refusing to open my eyes. That didn't stop me from taking in the rest of my surroundings. I had most likely fallen asleep with my head in Grimmjow's lap. But if that were indeed the case, why did my body feel as if it had been put through a shredder. "Don't yer remember?" Grimmjow asked, as I shook my head tiredly. "That I do not. The last thing in which I recall is when Lord Aizen sent me off to the Soul Society to kill that Ukitake." I whispered, burying my head deeper into Grimjow's lap, as I tried to distract myself from the pain being caused by my regeneration. It was strange. Usually I can handle my regenerations, but this time, the pain was far greater than what I was used to, I must've suffered some serious injuries in order to be feeling like this. "Yer were up against an opponent much tah strong for yer. They injured yer severely, Lord Aizen managed tah get yer out of there… yer barely survived. Once yer up to it, Lord Aizen wishes for yer tah report to him in order to receive yer new assignment." Grimmjow spoke as I opened my eyes. So Lord Aizen saved me... "I guess I should head there now." I mumbled, attempting to stand, however I instantly stumbled, falling to my knees as Grimmjow sighed in annoyance. "Atleast wait till yer get yer strength back." He mumbled, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me back on the bed. "What's the point in waiting? If Lord Aizen has a job for me, it would be wise to accept it as soon as possible," I argued, trying to force my way out of Grimmjow's grip, however he was right… I was too weak.

"Stop Fuckin' Squirmin'" He hissed, pinning me to the bed with an immense force. I felt myself become winded, as I began to cough violently. Grimmjow suddenly released me, as I rolled to my side, coughing up blood. I guess my internal organs were damaged… "Fuck…" Grimmjow mumbled, scoping me up. "P-put... me down you insolent f-fool!" I spoke in between violent coughs, but Grimmjow did not budge. "I'm goin' tah get yer help!" He snapped, grabbing my jacket off the floor as he started walking through the halls. Blood stained my hands, as I rested my head against grimmjow's chest, trying to regulate my breathing as we entered Lord Aizen's' throne room.

Just like he always was, Lord Aizen was perched on his throne, as my comrades surrounded him. But this time, something was different. Sitting on Lord Aizen's lap, with his hands snaked around her waist, sat powerful looking woman. Her tanned skin, red lips and dark curly hair, only seemed to make her dark eyes that more mysterious. She was beautiful. Her smile along with the way her hair was arranged, (tied up into a loose bun, held together by a thin hair clip) reminded you of some sort of enchantress described in numerous novels from the past.

She wore a simple white yukata, with a black sash around her waist and to add to the look, she wore a black kimono loosely overtop her clothing. "Oh my! What happened to this poor arrancar?" The woman gasped, standing to her feet and rushing towards both Grimmjow and I. "Has he not recovered from his fight with those two yet?" Aizen asked raising an eyebrow. "What fight? You never told me of such a thing? I would've gotten the prisoner to heal him!" She hissed, glaring at Aizen. Who on earth was this woman? How could she talk to Lord Aizen in such a way? "He was in a fight against your father and his foolish friend. I honestly thought he would heal on his own, he does have incredible regeneration abilities. However he must have been damaged internally." Lord Aizen stated, as the woman's hostile facial expressions dropped, changing into something much more gentle.

I coughed once again causing blood to stain my lips. "Take him to Yuushiro, Force her to heal him." Aizen ordered, as the woman nodded softly. "Very well. Sexta, bring the Cuarto and follow me." She stated as I focused on my breathing.

Eventually, we arrived in front of large stone door, in which to guards had been placed in front of. There was a calming spiritual pressure, seeping out from the cracks of the door, which seems to almost immediately help my breathing settle. With much effort, the door was opened, and the woman stepped inside. "Yuu-Chan?" She called out, but was greeted with only silence. Grimmjow let out a frustrated sigh, as he carried me into the room. I was shocked to see a small white haired woman in a purple yukata, sitting on the window sill, reading some kind of novel. "Rin-Chan… Why are you here?" The white haired girl asked tilting her head as she stared at Lord Aizen's enchantress with a soft smile. So the enchantress was named Rin, and the white haired beauty was named Yuu.

"Im sorry to disturb you while you're reading. But you see… One of the arrancarr's has been heavily injured and his regeneration isn't quite working. Do you mind healing him?" Rin asked, a soft simile on her lips. Instantly Yuu closed her book as she stood to her feet, walking towards me. "What's your name?" She asked softly, beginning to use some form of demon arts to heal me as Grimmjow responded for me.

Within less than 30 minutes, my body was almost completely healed. My breathing had returned to normal, the blood in my lungs had vanished and my body was able to function properly. "Thankyou Yuu-Chan," Rin spoke, clasping her hands together, pleased with the white haired woman's work, before she pulled her into a tight embrace. "Lady Rinoka, I don't think yer supposed tah do that with the prisoner." Grimmjow stated, as Rin released Yuu, her eyes changing to a fearful expression.

"That is none of your business Sexta. She may be our prisoner but she is also my friend, Now scoot along you to, and go back to Sosuke. I'm pretty sure he has a mission for both of you." Rin ordered, and within seconds, the two of us were forced out into the hall.

Grimmjow chuckled as he snaked his arm around my waist, as I rested my head on his shoulder, just like I always did. It was then that I noticed he only had one arm. The other one had been completely amputated. I froze staring at him with shock "What happened?" I asked as he sighed, releasing his grip on me as he chose to entangle his fingers within his hair. "That Tousen bastard cut of meh arm just 'cuz I disobeyed one fuckin' order-" He spat, causing me to roll my eyes. "What order did you disobey this time?" He looked at me, before letting his eyes drop to the ground. "I went tah the human world tah kill that Kurosaki, I barely got into the fight either, I got dis scar then Tousen came and fuckin' interrupted. I couldn't even retaliate." He spat, pointing ou

I sighed, running my fingertips along the scar's surface, not quite sure why I was doing what I was doing. "You really are quite troublesome." I whispered, continuing the action. "Yer one tah talk." He hissed, as I froze, looking up at him "How am I troublesome?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion. "It don't matter, just… don't do anythin' reckless." He mumbled, placing his hand on my chest as he pushed me against the wall.

"Don't touch me you plebeian!" I snapped, grabbing his wrist, trying to force him away. However this only seemed to sadden Grimmjow, as he pressed his body against mine. "I wish yer didn't talk tah meh like that." He said softly, his hand gently caressing my cheek. Then, within a split second, Grimmjow's lips were on mine.

It came as a shock to me even though I should be used to this by now. I mean Grimmjow always kissed me. He always touched me. I didn't understand why he did it, all I knew was that he enjoyed doing it and even though I didn't understand emotions, I was sure I did to. You see, I was never able to read the signals he sent me, or know when or where he wanted to do something like this. It was troublesome, because as much as I despised the emotions which everyone else seemed to have, When I was with him, it was the only thing I wanted, just so I could experience what Grimmjow felt when it came to me… Just so I could understand what he meant by the term "Love."

Grimmjow deepened the kiss, and instantly I kissed back. My eyes fluttered shut as I gripped his jacket tightly. The kiss only lasted a short moment, but it well and truly enough to silence me. "Do yer honestly still believe that I'm trash?" He asked seriously, as he pulled me on my feet, as if to tell me we should continue walking towards Lord Aizen's throne room. 

I honestly didn't have an answer for Grimmjow, so I chose to remain quiet. All I could think about was the taste of Grimmjow which lingered on my lips. Obviously that thought was quite clearly demonstrated by my facial features, as Grimmjow chuckled. "Imma say you think not" He spoke, grabbing my waist. "Whatever you say Grimmjow… Whatever you say…"

All I knew was something about this all seemed strange, and I was determined to get to the bottom of it.


	5. Chapter 5

I never understood how any of this came to be… All I had intended to do was interact with one human girl… That was all that Lord Aizen asked of me in order to redeem myself from becoming critically injured during my battle with the soul reapers. It was so simple; convince the human girl by the name of Orihime Inoue to come with us to Hueco Mundo; that much made sense to me... What confused me was the way this human spoke, the way she acted it was, well- it was Infuriating.

I had arranged for Grimmjow along with some Espada to travel to the world of the living and mess with this humans friends, I intended to use their lives for bargaining chips, and just like always, my plan did indeed work. I turned to the woman and gave her twelve hours… Twelve hours to settle things and twelve hours to bid farewell to only one friend before meeting at the designated spot in which I will be waiting….

However, as I waited at the given location, it felt somewhat strange to me… The woman walked up to me, a sad smile placed on a face full of emotion. It troubled me… Why was she full of so much emotion…? Why did she look like that…? Foolish piece of trash…. I guess what they say is true, you either have a brain and no heart or a heart and no brain…. Either way, I guess it doesn't really matter which side of the fence you sit on. No matter which it is you still suffer… Everyone will always suffer, for depravity follows us, no matter where we attempt to flee to.

I sighed, shaking the thoughts from my mind as I opened a Garaganta as led the human woman inside the palace of Los Noches. She remained silent, examing her surroundings with frightened eyes as I led her into Lord Aizen's throne room. The woman stood there frightened as I made my way to the front of the room, standing amongst the other Espada. "Welcome to our castle Los Noches." Lord Aizen greeted. "Your name is Orihime Inoue yes?" He asked, a gently smile forming on his lips. "Sorry to ask this of you so soon, but I wish for you to demonstrate your ability right now" He spoke as the human nodded her head. "Good, because it seems that some of us are still not in agreement with our new guest. Isn't that right Lupi?" Aizen asked, as the Arrancar who had taken Grimmjow's position as Sexta stood forward and began to speak.

"Well of course, too say our whole battle was for the purpose of brining that woman here! I can't accept that!" Lupi snapped. I really disliked Lupi. Grimmjow suffered an injury and because of that, he was stripped on his rank. Then along came this trash, prancing around happily with a sickening smirk and an arrogant attitude… it sickened me. Grimmjow was the only Sexta! Not this pathetic weakling.

"That is my fault, I did not expect you to get this torn up... It's a shame… Now, Orihime for your demonstration I wish you to restore Grimmjow's left arm." Aizen stated as I felt myself smirk ever so slightly. This human did indeed have a useful ability and hopefully, within no time Grimmjow would return to Sexta and this annoying bastard would perish. The human whispered an incantation as she began restoring Grimmjow's arm causing Lupi to ramble, fear filling his voice.

A smirk fell upon Grimmjow's lips as he looked up at Lupi with a murderous glance. "Lupi, I see you fail to understand what is occurring. Ulquiorra reported this ability as time reversal or spatial reversal." Aizen explained. "That would be correct." I stated causing Aizen to smirk. "Her ability allows her to choose a target and subsequently limit, reject and deny that an event ever happened. No matter what kind of even occurred, she can return the target to a previous state and that is the time reversal or special reversal in which I referred to earlier. She can easily supersede any event god has designated to occur on the ground level. This power violates the realm of god." He explains.

The human woman looked up at Aizen as Grimmjow turn to face her. "Hey Chick, Do yer think yer can heal this?" he asked, pointing to a scorched mark on his back. The woman nodded, repeating her incantation as Grimmjow's tattoo appeared on his back once more. The true Sexta had returned, as he glanced at Lupi, thrusting his hand through his chest. "Later." He smirked before sending a cero Lupi's way.

A psychopathic laughter escaped Grimmjow's lips. "Finally! Mah strength has returned! I am the Sexta Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez!" He smirked as I rolled my eyes… The Sexta was going overboard, as per usual.

Lord Aizen chuckled, "You are all dismissed. Ulquiorra escort our guest to her chambers." He smiled, as I nodded, leading the woman towards spare rooms in which Lord Aizen kept his prisoners.

 **Third Person POV**

Juushiro Ukitake's fist hit the wall softly as his other hand remained pinned to his mouth. He desperately tried to make the coughing that was currently occurring to stop. His eyes flew shut as he felt as wet substance come into contact with his skin. Shunsui let out a sigh, his hand rubbing circles into Juushiro's back in an attempt to help Juushiro relax in one way or another… Anything to help his friend get through this attack. After what felt like hours, Juushiro's hands fell to his side as he leant against the wall… He hated feeling like this…. It made him feel weak… feel useless… like he was a burden and that's the last thing he wanted to be.

"C'mon. You need rest. Go to bed." Shunsui spoke, pulling his friend into his arms. "T…there's no time! I…I have to save U…Ulquiorra." He whispered between heavy breaths and sighed. "You are no good to the boy in this condition. Now rest and I will organise a group to go over there and get Ulquiorra out of there… Plus, one of the Ryoka was taken as well… So there's two people we have to save." He explained. However this only caused Juushiro to look up at him with more worry. "Bed. Take some medicine, get some sleep. I promise you that when you wake everything will be organised and you can leave straight away." Shunsui said with a soft smile…. Juushiro sighed in agreement as he crawled into his bed, snuggling into the blankets. He knew that Shunsui wouldn't dare break a promise to him. Shunsui smiled softly, placing his hand on Juushiro's head, waiting until his friend finally managed to fall asleep before taking his leave. He better start getting organised. 

**Ulquiorra's POV**

"Ulquioraaaaaaaa Why yer dragging me outta bed! I'm tired!" The sexta complained, causing me to roll my eyes. "Because, Lord Aizen has requested a meeting." I said bluntly. Grimmjow could sure be stubborn some times. "But that's no fun! Yer just completed the mission he gave yer to redeem yerself like yesterday! Why do yer need to go for somethin' else so soon! Why do I gotta go?" He pouted as I rolled my eyes once more. "Because orders are orders." I stated, opening the door to see the remaining Espada seated at a table as that chatted away about some intruders who had managed to defeat the guards in a underground tunnel.

Grimmjow and I took our seats opposite each other just as Lord Aizen, Ichimaru-San and Tousen-San arrived. "Good morning Espada. We have been attacked by the enemy… but we should probably start by warming up some tea. Knowing that I was the one who seemed to enjoy tea the most out of everyone here, I understood my order as I stood up and began making the beverages. It took a while but eventually I had finished and taken my seat once again.

"Everyone's received their tea yes?" Lord Aizen asked as everyone nodded in reply. "Now then. Drink and listen to me. Kaname, the reflection." he ordered, and almost immediately Tousen showed us a projection of the intruders' current actions. "The intruders' names are as follows. Uryuu Ishida, Sado Yasutora and Ichigo Kuruosaki." Aizen spoke. So the human kids which Yammy and I had met earlier in the world of the living along with Orihime have come to save their friend. How boring.

"These are enemies? I was expecting someone powerful! These are just kids!" The Segundo stated. "Do not underestimate them. These four humans alone invaded the soul society and challenged the Gotei 13." Aizen explained. "Who's the fourth?" Another Espada asked. "Orihime Inoue." I stated. "So you're saying they came to rescue their friend? How cute." The Quinto chuckled. "Didn't you hear Lord Aizen's speech? These humans are not to be taken lightly!" The Tercero snapped. "For fuck's sake… I didn't mean it like that." The Quinto responsed as I continued to sip my tea… This meeting was boring me…

I didn't really pay attention to the rest of the meeting. Grimmjow stood up and attempted to run off and kill the Kurosaki boy. Tousen stopped him, the two argued and then Aizen told Grimmjow off and scared the poor Arrancar half to death. I'm sure several more things happened, but I honestly didn't care less. I caught Aizen's final order; he was confining us all to our own rooms and then he dismissed us, but first. I was to check on the human girl.

I took a deep breath as I opened the door to that irritating woman's room and entered. The woman stood there staring up out of the window into the vast dessert below, sporting the Arrancarr Army's uniform on her back. "Huh… It looks surprisingly it looks good on you." I spoke leaning on the doorframe. The woman instantly spun around. "W..when did you g..get here?" She stuttered shocked, but I mainly responded with a blank expression. "Just now. Please idle your banter." I spoke, rolling my eyes… Annoying…

"I bring news… Your friends have invaded Hueco Mundo." I spoke watching the woman. "Why!?" She whispered. Her voice trembling slightly due to fear and worry. "Why you ask? Why to save you!" I stated. "Too them no other reason in necessary."

"In order to save me?" She questioned. Did I not just stay that? "Yes, however as of now that should mean nothing of you. We already own both your body and soul. That which you're wearing solidifies that fact." I explained watching as her face paled. "Yes sir." She whispered. "Say it." I ordered. "Your body and soul. Just what purpose do they have now?" I asked. Tears filled the girl's eyes however she chose to blink them away. "Yes sir! Their only purpose is for Lord Aizen and his ambition!" She stated, trying to make her voice seem stronger than she was. Humans truly were pathetic. I nodded my head as I left the room, locking the door behind me and headed back to my quarters…. Things were getting somewhat interesting…


End file.
